son family against the dark king
by Anime-master1000
Summary: Goku & gohan along side Cure Black and white fights against the dark king. Will they do it with their combined powers? The fight begins now.
1. Chapter 1

In a small planet, far away from a planet we known as earth is having one of it's greatest spars. In every second there is a blow of force. There is two men fighting each other with blond spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Come on Gohan I know your better then this." The tallest man said. "I know dad I was trying to surprise you." A smaller man that was called Gohan said as he kept dodging blows.

"Gohan I know you power level better then any one, you couldn't fool me!" The man shouted smirking at his son. "Stop it Goku and Gohan your going to destroy my star!" A blue man shouted from inside his yellow dome.

"Sorry King Kai you know me and Gohan can't train at our place. Chi-Chi would get mad at us!" Goku shouted as there hair turned black alone side there eyes. "Then go train somewhere else where nobody could interrupt you two." King Kai said.

"Hmm." Goku and Gohan mumbled as they felt a power spike. "Did you feel that Gohan?" Goku said. "Yes and it came from back on earth." Gohan said but a second later all three of them gasped as they felt tons of people on earth power level dropping... And fast. "What is this power I am feeling." Gohan said getting worried. "I don't know son lets check it out." Goku said as Gohan nodded. "Lets go." Goku said as he handed his hand to Gohan and gladly accept it.

After Gohan have a find grip Goku put two of his fingertips onto his forehead. "We'll be back shortly King Kai." Goku said as they both vanished. "I don't know what I'm feeling, but it doesn't feel good." King Kai said.

Few minutes earlier back on earth, the earth will be in crises.

**"LEGENDARY WARRIORS, THOSE DESTINED TO OBSTRUCT MY IMMORTALITY. IN OTHER WORDS, YOU TWO!" **A huge purple shadow shouted as it got up. **"TAKING THE GARDEN OF LIGHT'S POWER TO CREATE ALL THINGS WOULD HAVE BEEN A SIMPLE TASK! BUT THEN YOU TWO CAME!" **It said as it was talking about two girls.

The one in black and the other white. They are the light of the gardens of Light and Rainbow. They are Pretty Cure. **"FOR THE SAKE OF DARKNESS, I MUST SEND THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS TO OBLIVION FOR ALL ETERNITY!" **The thing started shouting as the woods are being demolished.

"To destroy the Pretty Cure..." A phone said inside the Black girl's pouch. "He came all the way here-Mipo." Another phone said inside the white girls pouch.

"No way." The white girl A.K.A Cure white said. "I can't believe this." The black girl A.K.A Cure black said.

Mean while in the town outside of the woods. It was a lovely day without a cloud in the sky... But that wasn't for long as bronze clouds start appearing.

Already the people of the town noticed the change of weather and started asking questions that none of them knew. When the clouds covered the entire sky is like the entire earth have been frozen in time

However Goku and Gohan appeared and looked at the damage. "It doesn't look like anything is damage." Goku said rubbing his head. "But dad look." Gohan said as he pointed at nothing. "But there isn't anything there?" Goku said failing to see the point.

"That's what I mean dad, their is no one around. I can't feel anybody's life energy." Gohan said as they noticed a huge crack in the sky outside of this town

"What is that? You think it might of come from the other world?" Gohan asked. "Think so I can feel lots of bad energy coming out of there." Goku said as they were about to take flight.

"No it didn't come from the other world." King Kai said through there minds. "What do you mean King Kai. Who else could it be?" Goku asked.

"It came from the Dark Zone." King Kai said as they tilted there heads. "Dark Zone?" Goku and Gohan said.

"In another part of this universe there is a planet that holds Light and Darkness. The light is the Garden of light while the darkness is the Dark Zone. The queen of the light tried to keep the worlds in balance so it wouldn't be consumed by darkness. However recently the king of the darkness stole the seven jewels, these are called "Hearty's" Creation of all things. The queen is trying anything she can to keep her lands safe... However she is loosing her power's." King Kai said.

"Wow he sounds strong." Goku said getting exited. Gohan sighed for his farther. His dad can't help but fight someone, even if it's stronger then he is.

Before they could speak further they heard shouting from the distance and tons of wind came surrounding the city. Goku and Gohan stayed calm as they experienced this before.

However the wind got stronger and they got pushed back a little. "Dad up their!" Gohan shouted as they looked at the sky. They could see two small dots and two bigger dots. "You get the little two, I'll get the other two!" Goku shouted as he flew up while Gohan did the same.

Goku managed to catch what look like girls. The black one has a pale orange hair and brown eyes. Her outfit is a purple/black midriff top with ruffle trimming and a pink bow, and her black gloves are lined in pink. She wears a black skirt atop black mini-shorts that features ruffle trimming of each layer and she has a heart-shaped belt tied around her waist. Lastly, she wears black legwarmers with a heart at the top of each one and red shoes.

The second has dark blue hair and eyes. Her outfit is a white dress with the top part featuring ruffle trimming, a white bow and a baby blue stripe in the middle while the skirt part being white and a dark blue belt around her waist. She wears a white bow with a dark blue heart in her hair, and her elbow-to-wrist gloves are white with baby and each glove has a dark blue heart at the wrist. Her legwarmers are white with a baby blue heart and below it and white shoes.

"What power." Cure black said as they noticed they have been caught. When they looked up it was Goku. "Yosh."

"Whaa!" Both of them shouted as they got off his lap. "Oh sorry did I startled you two." Goku said rubbing the back of his head.

"DAD I GOT THEM!" Gohan shouted as he brought down two creatures. One of them is white and green in some places, it has rabbit ears with a crown. The other one wears a purple cloak with a yellow rope, it has a white scarf around his head with a star on the left side.

"Porun!" Cure white said as she took the white creature . "Wisdom!" Cure black said as she took the other creature.

**"WELL. THIS IS UNEXPECTED."** The dark king said of in the distance. They started looking at the tower of darkness.** "I WOULD OF NEVER GUESS YOU TWO SAIYANS WOULD COME INTO MY AFFAIRS!" **Dark king said which shocked all of them.

"How do you know that we were Saiyans?" Gohan asked. **"I AM A KING OF DARKNESS! YOU SAIYANS HAD THE MOST DARKNESS WITHIN THEM ALL!" **Dark king shouted as the girls were lost.

"Mepple do you know what a saiyan is?" Cure Black asked. "A saiyan is an extinct alien race which only a few remains- Mepo." Mepple said. **"HOWEVER, THAT DOESN'T MATTER, I WILL DESTROY ANYTHING THAT IS AN OPTICAL OF MY IMMORTALITY!" **Dark King said as he short out a lot of force to the four warriors.

Goku and Gohan grabbed the girls before they let up be the wind. Goku and Gohan felt power rising from the creature called Porun.

"DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS- POPOOOO!" Porun shouted as yellow aura surrounding it. "Receive the power of light- Popo." Porun said as that yellow aura short out directly at the girls.

When the flash was gone the girls receive rose colored bracelets with hearts on them. Goku was a little bit shocked what had just trans barred . "Goku thank you for helping us there but we can handle this." Cure Black said giving a smirk at Goku. Goku smirked back but at the same time disappointed. Same with Gohan.

They both felt it was not enough but didn't say anything. But instead readying there power. "Power of hope, stones of light." White said as Goku and Gohan whispering there signature move. "Face towards the future, and press onward."

"PRETTY CURE, RAINBOW STORM!" Pretty cure shouted as they released a huge rainbow colored beam. **"FOOLS!" **Dark King said as he raised his arm blocking it with ease. The girls gripped there hands harder to make there attack more powerful.

However the Dark King stopped it and was unscathed. "No way." White said in disbelieve. "He- he blocked it." Black said. "Now is our turns. ready Gohan?" Goku said as a blue orb covering his palm.

"Ready... Ka." Gohan said building his energy up. "MEHAME!" They said as there energy build up. "What the...?" The girls both said as they looked at the saiyans. "HAAAAA!"

Then two massive beam energy launched at the Dark King. **"DO YOU TWO REALLY THINK THAT WOULD STOP ME!" **Dark King said as he did the same as last time.

"That's what you think Gohan now!" Goku shouted as he turned Super Saiyan. "Right dad!" Gohan shouted as he did the same.

**"ENOUGH ALL READY ALL YOU ARE DOING IS WASTING YOUR** **ENERGY!" **Dark King said as he unleashed his darkness to There Kamehameha. "Impossible!" Goku shouted as the darkness consumes the light.

"Not even them could defeat him- Mipo." Mipple said as they all got dragged into different buildings.

**"MAKE NO MISTAKE, YOU PRECURE & SAYIANS AND I ARE IN TWO DIFFERENT LEVELS!" **The dark king said. "Dammit he is tougher then I thought."Gohan said as an unfamiliar voice came.

_"Sayians do you hear me?"_ "Who are you?" The two said at the same time. _"I am the elder of the garden of light, listen closely the light is disappearing in the garden of light at incredibly fast rate." _

_"The power of the dark king who has a__bsorbed the power of light is growing stronger and stronger. My power can no longer keep it in check." _Another voice that's the queen said sadly. "_The only ones that can stop him is the pretty cure and you two."_ Queen said.

"We will do everything we can please do not loose hope." Gohan said with confidence. _"Thank you." _Queen said loosing the connection. "Gohan you go help the other two." Goku said.

"What will you do dad?" Gohan asked. "I'll explain later go." Goku said. "Okay." Gohan said as he turned into super sayian two and flew off. After that Goku lifted up his arms.

"Life on earth and all near give me your energy so we can defeat the darkness." Goku said as he gathered energy.

Back to the pretty cure who Black was helping White up. "Do you two need help." Gohan said as he was lending a hand. "Um... thank you." White said with a slight blush.

Black looked around and said. "Where's the other person?" "You mean dad, he has a plan and he wants us to distract the king. Ready?" Gohan said as they nodded.

They jumped out of the building they crashed into as the king walked towards them. "Hold on to my hands." Gohan said as they did. The king swing his arm making gust of wind.

If it weren't for Gohan they would of gotten blown away. Back with Goku he is getting energy forming into a spirit bomb. "Just a bit longer guys." Goku thought as he thought of something. "That's it." Goku said as he concentrated.

With Porun and wisdom. "I wish I could help them." wisdom said. _"Guys can you hear me." _Goku said. "Who are you -popo?" Porun said. _"My name is Goku and I have a __favour for you two. I need you to raise your arms and give most of your energy too me." _Goku said but been given confushed faces.

However they did it anyway. "Urg I'm feeling my energy draining." Wisdom said. _"Wow you two got more energy then I thought thanks." _Goku said but unknown too them the heart shape capsule started glowing giving off all the energy it had left.

Back to the three fighters they tried their best to hold off the dark king but failing.

**"Why do you three keep going even though it is pointless!"** Dark king said. "It is not pointless!" Black shouted. "As long that we have hope..." White said. "We will keep fighting with all our might." Gohan finished.

Then Gohan felt big energy from behind him, when he looked he smiled. _"So thats what your planing dad."_ Gohan thought as he saw a big orb of energy.

_"Porun send your power to the girls once more!" _Goku thought loudly as he started absorbing the spirit bomb.

"I'll try my best -popo." Porun said as he turned in to a little handheld console. "Let this power of light get to you -popo!" Porun shouted as he let off power bearded directed to the girls.

"Here you go girls!" Goku shouted as he let out a huge beam of yellow energy also heading to the girls. Both girls got hit. "What... this power." Black said in awe. "Is this Porun's?" White said.

"Let it out!" Gohan shouted. "Power of hope! Stones of light!" White said as black continued. " Face towards the future, and press onwards!"

"PRETTY CURE RAINBOW BOMB!" The girls shouted as rainbow coloured orb let out.

The gripped harder to make the orb bigger but was stopped by the dark king.

**"I TOLD YOU IT IS POINTLESS YOUR POWER IS NOT STRONGER THEN MINE!" **He said. "Oh yea then how about this." Gohan said as he unleashed his full power.

The king is losing. "Keep going guys your almost there.!" Goku said as he crouched down after he lost half his energy. After the king lifted his other arm the orb has begun to consume him.

**"H... HOW!" **The dark king said socked. "In order to protect this world..." Black said as Gohan continued. "And all the worlds around it." Gohan said as White finished. "We're giving it our all!"

"We have to!" All three said. They all shouted as they unleashed the final burst of power finishing the king off.

**"THAT YOU ALL COULD DO THIS TO ME...!" **He said as he has been consumed by the bomb. **"QUEEN I WILL NOT FORGET THIS!" **He said as he has been defeated along with the bronze clouds.

After that the three legs gave in and fell onto the roofs floor. "Are you two okay." Gohan said as they were heavy breathing. The three looked at each other smiling as Goku and the rest came.

Later at night at whites house or her real name Honoka the eight were siting in front of her room looking at the stars. "You two were pretty strong out there." Goku said.

"Yea... It's... It's finely over." Black or her real name Nagisa said. "So does this mean we have graduated from being pretty cure?" Nagisa said as Gohan looked at Porun's case.

"Looks like the little guy hasn't woke up yet." Goku said as he and Gohan stood up. "Well it has been a pleasure off meeting you two." Gohan said giving out his hand towards Honoka as Goku did the same to Nagisa.

"Yea." The girls said as they handshake. "We have to go Chi-Chi must be worried." Goku said as they lifted it. Honoka was surprised they have to leave so soon.

_"I don't have to worry we will see each other again... Gohan." _Honoka thought as heart was beating faster.

"Good bye Gohan/Goku" Honoka and Nagisa shouted as Goku and Gohan flew away.

The end... for now.


	2. Chapter 2

One year later

It has almost been a year since Cell was defeated, it has also been a year since me, dad and two girls name pretty cure defeated the dark king. Every time I think about that I always end up thinking about Honoka.

It is almost spring break and mum let me have some time without work. So to make myself feel relieved I gone to the place i fought the dark king.

Along the way something didn't feel right like something is going off balance. When he made it into the city's limits, Gohan immediately felt the two girls energy but another one similar near by.

With Nagisa and Honoka they are heading to the Tako Cafe. however they feel depressed with lot of in their minds. "I'm worried." Nagisa whispered. "About Hikari?" Honoka said as she nodded.

"What's the matter" A voice behind them said. Nagisa knew she heard the voice somewhere before but can't remember. However Honoka recognised the voice strait away. They turned and saw Gohan.

"Gohan?" They both said. "How have you been I felt you two were depressed about something. What's wrong?" Gohan asked as they looked at each other. They shook their heads and said.

"No nothing is wrong, don't worry." Honoka said. Gohan knew they were lying but shook it off. "Where are you two going?" Gohan asked changing the subject. "We are getting Takoyaki from Tako Cafe wanna come." Nagisa said.

"Sure." Gohan said as they started walking towards the cafe. They walked into a park and Gohan saw a little caravan with a pink and white strapped umbrella attached onto the table. 'that must be the cafe.' Gohan thought as the girls gone to the girl sitting on the bench.

"Hikari, on a break?" Honoka asked. The girl Honoka named Hikari has blond hair with a twisted ponytail strapped with a pink hairband and two pink hair clips on the other end. She has grassy green eyes, she wore a white coat with purple overalls that says 'Tako cafe'. She wore blue trousers tucked up and pink and white shoes. It looks like she has lots in her mind as well.

While Gohan was trying to figure it out they talked. "Who are you?" Hikari asked getting Gohan out of his thoughts. "Oh we haven't introduce you two yet. Hikari he is Son Gohan he helped defeat the dark king, Gohan this is Kujou Hikari." Honoka said.

"Is a pleasure to meet you." Gohan said exchanging hands. however Hikari was a bit hesitant but did the same. "Yes." Hikari mumbled. Gohan had a series face. "Honoka, Nagisa can I speak with you two alone?" Gohan asked.

"Um sure." Nagisa said as Hikari's boss/guardian called for her that break is over. When they were alone Gohan spoke. "Tell me what happened while I was gone?" Then Nagisa and Honoka told Gohan that the queen in the garden of light lost her memories and now takes the form of Hikari, They need to find these 12 heartiels to resurrect the queen.

"And it has only been recently that Hikari has been acting strange ever since she met that boy..." Honoka said. "Boy?" Gohan said confused. But then they saw a lady ran to them looking all worried.

"What's wrong Akane?" Nagisa said. "Girls have you seen Hikari?" She said sweating. She has brown hair with a red scarf around her head. She wore a white shirt with purple overalls on top, there's a picture of scissors on her overalls. "I've asked Hikari to make some crepes but when I check up on her I only found her coat." Akane said holding up that said coat.

Gohan and girls check inside the caravan and the girls was shocked as they only saw unfinished Crepes and her purple overalls. "Hikari!" Nagisa shouted as the others joined in. "Hikari-san!" Honoka shouts. "Hikari-sempai!"

"What happened to her?" Nagisa asked herself. "Nagisa what is that." Gohan said as dark clouds formed but as they part as soon they formed the sky turned purple. They heard a crash from behind.

'This feeling, this... dark power' Gohan thought as they turned and saw three people but none of them has pupils in their eyes. One in a middle was red and had a dark red moustache, his eyes was yellow and wore red armour with a yellow cape.

The one in the left was a blond haired lady with green eyes, she wore bright red armour with purple cape. The last one on the left has light blond hair and his skin was very pail with blue eyes. He wore blue armour with a white cape.

"It's you." Honoka said. The white guy they called in the story 'Circulas' looked at Gohan. "It looks like you have a new companion." He said. "It doesn't matter how many there are I will crush them all!" The big guy they called Uraganos "It was you guys, what did you do to Hikari?!" Nagisa yelled having enough of their bickering .

"What are you talking about." Circulas said all confused. "You three if you know anything, out with it." Uraganos said. Now is Nagisa and Honoka's turn to be confused.

"Anyway just give Hikari back!" Nagisa shouted. "Um, I don't think they know Nagisa." Gohan said. "This is bad-mepo." Mepple said as the three walked towards the pretty cure and Gohan.

"Transform-mipo" Mipple said worriedly as they transformed. "Dual Aurora Wave!" They said as a rainbow coloured beam went out of the ground. "Emissary of light, Cure Black." Black said with a different cloths then last time we met. Some parts are the same but there were clear changes, her midriff gets covered in black cloth, and the upper part of her top became red. Her skirt, gloves and leggings have more pink ruffle trimmings. There is also now a tiny pink heart on the bow on her chest.

"Emissary of light, Cure White." White said as her cloths changed as well. Her lower dress gained another thin layer. Her leggings and gloves are blue trim. Her earrings has turned from silver to gold and her commune strap has a golden heart. Like Black she has a blue heart on her bow.

"We are pretty cure, Servants of the dark, Return to the darkness from which you came." They said as Gohan turns into a super sayian. And immediately the battle begun, Black and Circulas leaped to each other.

Black kept on the offensive as Circulas kept blocking it. It lasted ten seconds when the offensive switched around. And when the last kick hit Black it launched her to Uraganos hand. "Got yea." He said

"Black!" Honoka shouted and was about to free her but failed to notice the lady who's name was Viblis was about to attack. "Watch out!" Gohan said as he punched Viblis away. "White are you okay?" Gohan said to white.

"I... I'm alright." White stuttered as the love in her grew a little. "How dare you hurt Viblis." Uraganos said still holding Black. When his empty hand came down to hit Gohan, he disappeared.

Before he knew it Gohan reappeared, kicked his hand so hard he let go Black. "Wh... what?" He stuttered. Gohan disappeared again then appeared right under Black to catch her. They didn't say anything as black stood up. "Black, your okay?" White said all concerned.

"I'm all right." Black said as she gave a smirk to Gohan as he nodded. Black stood up and they looked at the dark warriors. The three launched themselves.

"Uraganos!" Circulas shouted as he and Viblis jumped out of the way. "I'll handle those two." Gohan said as he gone after them. Black and White attacked Uraganos, after he was hit Black jumped from a tree and carried on fighting Uraganos.

As for White, Viblis kicked with a gust of air, White dodged it however the wind was really like a bomb and sent White flying. Black stopped fighting and tried to catch White.

Gohan kept punching Circulas while he kept defending himself. 'I can't fight him like this, the others are in trouble' Gohan thought as he kicked Circulas which landed on a tree then he flue strait to the others.

While they were distracted Cirulas shout out. "ZAKEENA!" After that a bunch of leaves gathered and formed into a giant snake. It has brown leaves on top and darkness on the bottom. It has yellow eyes and it was tall as the trees.

**"ZAKEENA!" **It roared as it lets out its tongue. It started chasing the three through the forest. "I'll distract it." Gohan said as he jumped towards the snake. When the path split into three, the group decided to split up. However the snake had the same idea as it split its head into three.

"Damn." Gohan muttered. "Why!?" Black said surprised that it could do that. "There's one here too!" Honoka said. All three snakes shot out blue fire balls.

Gohan blocked it as the pretty cures dodged it. Gohan launched a energy ball at his snake, it blew of its head but regrew instantly. "Man. Guess I have to use more power." Gohan said as he kicked the snakes head making it hit the tree all paralized.

Gohan used this chance to launch a more powerful attack. He raised his arms just above his head and a yellow energy forming from the palms of his hands. "Take this!" Gohan shouted a he shot out yellow beam.

**"ZAKEENA!"** It roared its last breath as it turned into little dark stars. Back to the girls they kept on jumping dodging the fire balls. When all three reunited the snakes did as well. "Are you two okay?" Gohan said as he saw them out of breath.

They saw that the third one hasn't arrived yet, they were about to ask Gohan about it but hold it back till later. But instead held hands to do their part.

"Before our eyes... Hope." White muttered as they gathered energy all around them. "Into our hands... The power of hope." Black said as their power rising. **"ZAKEENA!" **Both snakes roared as it went down to stop the girls.

Gohan was in awe once he saw that everything turned yellow except for the sky But shook it off as he distracted the snakes. The girls had yellow aura all around them but mainly on the girls arms.

"Here it comes." Circules said. When the aura disappeared there were different bracelets then last time. It was white with gold linings and red in the bottom with three hearts. black has a red ribbon and white with a blue ribbon with a heart attached to it. On top of the ribbon theres a flower and three hearts around it.

"Zakeena, what are you doing!?" Circules yelled as the two snakes formed into one again. Then Circules formed a dark ball. "This time." He said as dark energy formed.

"Stop!" Gohan said gathering energy into hands. "Black thunder!" Black said. "Kame..." "White thunder!" White said as they both gathered thunder both black and white.

"Hame..." Gohan said. "Our beautiful souls..." White said. "...Shall crush your evil heart!" Black said as the thunder gathered more rapidly. "PRETTY CURE: MARBEL SCREW! MAX!" They shouted as those black and white thunders formed into one big beam.

"HA!" Gohan shouted as he launched that same blue beam one year ago. Circules launched the dark ball but Gohans attack made it dissolve it. The three dark warriors screamed in fear as they tried to block the marble screw and the kamehameha.

But they are loosing. Then thunder rapidly surrounded the bracelets. However the thunder was blue, the girls was confused meaning this was not meant to happen but carried on.

"SPARK!" They shouted blue thunder added to the mabel screw thus merging with Gohan's attack. The three was in fear so escaped as the beam went through the Zakeena. **"ZAKEENA!" **It said as it was defeated.

Just like before more little stars jumped away As the sky turned back but it was now sunset. "I wonder where Hikari is?" White said. "Yea it looks like she was not with them after all." Black said.

Gohan turned back and said. "Don't worry guys we'll find her." The girls nodded as Gohan started floating. "I have to go home, we'll start searching tomorrow." Gohan said as flew off.

Honoka stared at the direction Gohan was going as she remembered all those time he saved her. 'Gohan.' She thought as she clutched into her chest.

In town on top of a building stood a person similar to the dark warriors. he had red eyes with no pupils. he wore grey armour with a purple robe. Circulas appeared behind.

"Baldez..." But before he said anything Baldez. "I know what happened. As a dark warrior you would off remembered that boy from the Dark kings memories." He said hasn't turned his head.

"I'm meaning to ask but whenever you said that, the rest of us haven't been feeling it. Why?" Circulas asked. "You'll find out in do time." Baldez as Circulas turned around.

'What does he mean by that?' He thought as he disappeared. "So your son has returned Goku, or better yet Kakarot." He said as he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I decided to make these ****stores in order. first is Son family against the dark king, Black rock shooter Z then my new one Thread of the emeralds. Then once I completed one of them one of my other story come in.**

1 day later The next day the three fighters started their search for Hikari, but it was harder then they thought. Nagisa went to the Tako Cafe to see if Hikari came back.

"I feel like, something is missing something important." Akane said quietly to herself. "Akane-san!" Nagisa screamed as Akane got out of her daze."Good morning, Nagisa! It's rare of you to stop by so early in the morning." Akane said. "Have you seen Hikari." Nagisa said that left Akane confused. "Hikari? Huh!" Hikari said as she remembered the important thing. "Nagisa!" Akane said as she stood up. '_Hikari is disappearing from Akane's mind, why?_' Nagisa said as she ran off.

At school. "I just feel, like, so lifeless." One of the girls said as she laid down on a desk that was Hikari's. "Like, I'm lonely?" The other girl said. "What's with this feeling." First girl said. Honoka opened the door and said the girls names. "Kabata-san, Kagayama-san!" The girls shot up surprised that the most smartest girl in school wants to speak with them. "Has Hikari came back to school?" Honoka said. "Hikari?" They said as they tried to remember that name. "Hikari!" They shouted as they remembered their new friend.

Up in the sky. "Where are you Hikari?" Gohan said as he flew through the city. "You found anything Krillin?" Gohan asked Krillin flew to him Krillin was a short guy with a bald head and six dots, he wore the same Gi Goku wore. "Sorry Gohan I can't feel this girls energy anywhere, is like she just vanished." Krillin said as Gohan grew worried. "Where could she be? Lets get back and see if the other girls found her" Gohan said. "Okay Gohan." Krillin said as they flew to the school.

On the school roof the group gathered. "I guess you two haven't found her either." Gohan said. "What does this mean?" Nagisa asked. " Is like everyone is forgetting about Hikari." Honoka said. "The how come you three not forgetting her?" Krillin asked. "Is because the pretty cure was the most closest to Hikari." A purple fairy said. "And since I just met Hikari I guess it doesn't effect me that much." Gohan said.

"It must be the work of some great power-Mepo" Mepple said. "Power..." Honoka said quietly. "Chaos." Gohan said. "What Gohan?" Nagisa. "Kami told us this story that has been passed down from the past gaudiens. Chaos, which existed before time and space and after time and space, where there were no light and no darkness. Where everything starts and everything ends. If there is no light and no darkness." Gohan said as Krillin finished. "If there isn't those things chaos is created. For all eternity."

"Our world, and all the people in it, They'll all be gone." Nagisa said. "I just... Can't believe this." Nagisa said getting depressed. "The only way to stop this is... The resurrection of the queen." The fairy said. "But if we do that..." Nagisa said. "What will happen to Hikari." Honoka said as Gohan hold Honoka's arm while Lulun grabbed Poruns ear.

Later they carried on with their search but now they are all together. "Gohan I feel something strange." Krillin said as Gohan nodded. "Yes I can feel it too." Gohan said. '_It feels like is coming from everywhere._' Gohan thought.

Suddenly Gohan & Krillin felt a burst of energy coming from up the hill they were in. "POPO!" Porun screamed as he felt it as well while he ran off with Lulun. " Porun!?" Nagisa said as Gohan and Krillin ran after them. "Gohan?" Honoka said. "We felt something up this hill. hurry." Krillin shouted as the two girls followed suit.

Once they made it to the top Porun keeps shouting. "This is bad- Popo! This is bad- Popo!" "Gohan look up there!" Krillin shouted as Gohan saw a big rift in the sky. "That's where the energy is coming from." Gohan said.

"Hikari, stay strong-Popo! Porun's coming to save you-Popo!" Porun shouted as he ran up a tree while Lulun held on to his tail. Even though he had lots of momentum he couldn't reach the rift. However that wasn't enough for Porun to give up.

"I'll never give up-Popo!" Porun said as he was about to do it again. "Then how about I give you a boost." Gohan said as he picked up Porun. "I need to save Hikari-Popo" Porun said as Gohan nodded.

"Here we go." Gohan said as he shot up towards the sky. But when he got close to the rift something hit him. "AHHH!" Gohan shouted as landed back on the hill unharmed. "What happend?" Honoka said as the girls caught.

"Something dark hit me when we were about to enter. It... It's getting stronger." Gohan said worried. "Hikari-Popo! Is so frustrating-Popo! I want to protect Hikari-Popo!" Porun shouted. Porun, I promised-Lulu. I promised I'd definitely project Hikari-Lulu" Lulun said as she held on to Porun's ear.

"Think of Hikari in your heart-Popo. Believe in your own power-Popo." Porun said as power in them is growing. "HIKARI!" They both shouted as light surrounded them and disappeared.

"What happened?" Nagisa asked as Gohan and Krillin looked up at the rift. They didn't say anything but looked up. Then they saw a spark of light coming out of the rift and broke through it with a beam of light. What was once a cloudy sky turned into a clear sunset.

"Something's happening-Mepo!" Mepple said. "It's an amazing power-Mipo" Mipple said as the beam disappeared. It took couple of seconds for Gohan to feel a familiar energy and looked at that direction as Porun and Lulun did as well and looked shocked.

When they got there Hikari was lifeless. "Hikari." Porun and Lulun said trying not to think a bad truth. "I promised-Lulu. To protect... Hikari." Lulun said started to cry. Porun jumped onto Hikari trying to wake he up. "Hikari, Hikari, I did my best-Popo! It's not fair of you-Popo! I'm sorry, please wake up-Popo." Porun said as the girls arrived. "Hikari!" They shouted.

They were all crying until Krillin thought of something. "Gohan look." Krillin said as he pointed at Hikari. Then Gohan felt it. "Hikari is still alive." Gohan said as they all stopped crying. "What Gohan?" Honoka said.

Then Hikari opened her eyes and saw Porun still wailing upon her chest. Slowly but surly she rubbed Porun's head to help him not to cry. "Porun, Lulun, you came to save me, didn't you? Thank you." Hikari said still low on energy. "Thank goodness." Nagisa said all relived.

"Porun, Lulun, you really did well-Mepo." Mepple said. "Your feelings reached Hikari-Mipo." Mipple said as they all nodded in agreement.

Then there was a spark of light in the sky and came another little fairy. "The feelings we have for each other. No matter how many worlds come and go, I want to believe in those feelings for all eternity." The fairy said.

"The final Heartiel has come all together-Mepo." Mepple said. "This we know. Seek, passion, harmony, purity, intelligence, happiness, hope, wish, bravery, prosperity, love, and eternity. When the heart turns to truth, that is when the true power shows itself." He said as he went inside a module of a chair. "He went inside-Popo." Porun said.

At that moment Gohan, Krillin and the little guys felt a strong dark energy. When they looked it was a little boy filled with dark aura around him and the dark warriors.

"I wish to thank you, Shiny Luminous. He absorbed you power and grown quite nicely. Our power of darkness looks forward to the resurrection of our Dark King." One of them said as darkness grew to a tall pillar.

"It already..." Mipple said as Mepple finished it. "Started to happen-Mepo." "You've been waiting for this moment. Now resurrect you Queen." He said that snapped the girls.

"NO WE WON'T" They yelled. "Hikari is our impotent friend! It doesn't matter if she is the Queen" Nagisa said. "I'd hate it if Hikari disappears from this world" Honoka said as Nagisa carried on. "We don't need a world full of sacrifices." "We'll be the ones to project this world." Honoka said as Gohan nodded. "I know how they feel, even if I don't know Hikari that well, I don't want any more sacrifices. I know that far too well." Gohan said as a memory of Goku did that to save the world from Cell filled his mind.

"Fine. Only know that this have been brought by yourselves." He said as that pillar of darkness turned into the form of the dark king covering the sunset. The girls transformed into Pretty cure, Gohan turned Super Sayian and Krillin holding back his cowardly self.

And straight the man with a white face and a red cape named Baldez short out a dark energy ball at Nagisa. Nagisa manged to block it away and came out of the smoke was Cirulas. Uraganos tried to punch Honoka but she dodged it. Viblis appears in front of Honoka and was about to attack. But Krillin kneed her in the chin. Krillin smiled at Honoka and flew to Viblis.

Gohan and Baldez was evenly matched as they countered blow after blow. Hikari and the little boy stared at each other as the other's took their fight in the air. The dark King short out chains crashing all over the city.

And then Hikari herself transformed. "Luminous, shining stream!" She shouted as her hair and cloths changed. Hikari's braided hairstyle was formed into large and shaggy twin ponytails, with pink bows and red hearts. Shiny Luminous wears golden heart-shaped earrings and a dress was pink with and red glossy heart attached to the top of her dress. A yellow ribbon with a red heart was attached to her waist loosely. She even wears pale pink arm warmers,and wears pinks shoes and pale pink legwarmers with a red heart at the top and a small deep pink bow in each. "Sparkling life, Shiny Luminous! Hearts of light and Wills of light, for them all to become one!"

Multiple chains keeps crashing to the city, destroying building in the process. The four fighters keep on fighting the four dark warriors as Luminous gave out her hand towards the boy. "Please wait. I'll definitely save you." She said as she was surprised by the chains crashing near them.

The Dark King let out a huge roar over the demolished city.


End file.
